


Counting Stars

by maeshmolowa



Series: Run in the forest, be gay do crime (Ducktales warrior cat au) [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: (also yes medicine cats can have mates and kits if they want it’s my au), Ducktales warrior cat au, Huey is a kittypet btw, Multi, Warrior cat au, Warrior cat settings, not forever tho, violet is the medicine cat apprentice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeshmolowa/pseuds/maeshmolowa
Summary: Huey can’t sleep, so he decides to venture outside, and he sees a couple familiar faces.
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales)/Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing, Hueioyd
Series: Run in the forest, be gay do crime (Ducktales warrior cat au) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841191
Kudos: 6





	Counting Stars

Maybe it was his uncle’s snoring or Dewey’s constant fidgeting, but Huey couldn’t sleep. He stayed for a little longer, trying to ignore the distractions, when a kick in the head from Dewey made him decide he needed a break. 

Huey carefully slipped out from the warmth of his brothers and walked quietly across the carpeted floor, to the back door. He shivered at the cold rush of air as he pushed open the cat flap, but he got used to it quickly. Huey made his way to the grass, sitting in a soft patch. He took a deep breath, the cool air was soothing. It was just him, and the crickets and the silec-

“Hey Huey.” A voice whispered, breaking the silence. Huey spun around, almost jumping out of his fur. 

“Oh, hi Boyd, hey Violetpaw.” Huey sighed, letting himself relax and his fur lie flat.

“Hello.” Violetpaw greeted, jumping down from the fence. Boyd hopped down next.

“What are you doing here?” Huey asked as Boyd and Violetpaw came to lay next to him. 

“I couldn’t sleep, so I decided to go and look for herbs to pass the time.” Violetpaw hummed. “I saw Boyd around the border, so he helped me look for herbs.”

“Then we heard your cat door and decided to come say hi!” Boyd chirped happily. Violetpaw nodded. “What are you doing anyway?”

“I-” Huey said “I couldn’t sleep either.” Boyd giggled and he saw a quiet smile on Violetpaw. Huey rolled over to look at the inky black sky, filled with tiny freckled dots.

“What do you think those are?” Huey asked them, at their confused faces, he added, “In the sky.” They rolled over to look up as well.

“My father would always say that every one of those tiny dots are a fallen clanmate, watching over us.” Violetpaw whispered, looking up at the speckled sky. “We call them StarClan.”

“My uncle would say the same thing, that they were up there, looking out for us.” Huey purred.  
“Really?” Boyd mewled, “I just thought they were pretty.” Huey and Violetpaw gave quiet laughs. “They are!” Huey bopped his face with a paw.

“Shhh we know.” Boyd giggled and pushed it off.

They talked and laughed and rambled about the sky, until finally, they fell asleep, snuggled together under the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s short TwT, hope u liked it tho,,,,


End file.
